Notice Me Already, Baka!
by KuroShiro2000
Summary: When Black Rock Shooter isn't paying much attention to Dead Master. Leave it as that she can get a little intimidated at our hero. Let's take cover and hope for the best!


Title: Notice Me Already, Baka!

Summary: When Black Rock Shooter isn't paying much attention to Dead Master. Leave it as that she can get a little intimidated at our hero. Let's take cover and hope for the best!

Disclaimer: We do not own BRS (Black Rock Shooter).

Shiro: Lights!

(New recruit member) Haiiro: Camera!

Kuro: Action!

Everyone: We apologize for any mistypes of any kind that you happen to read upon. And One-shot!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Whispered Words

* * *

><p>It quite peaceful and quiet for a place of brutal battles. Though, everyone,once in a while needed to relax-for a short period of time before another outrage is to become. Even the hero, herself, needed some time off. Although the outcome of it was through the process of thinking over or simply observing the landscape that surrounded her.<p>

Black Rock Shooter wouldn't really describe herself if she had the chance, and if she had to, it'd probably be: Willpower. Of course, reasons behind it is to the fact that she is apart of Mato Kuroi, a human girl that lives a world of society and religion. Certainly, their worlds were completely different, putting aside of the physical and the mental.

Not far away and not close enough, the twin-tailed girl could easily hear the hideous screeching of metal being dragged across the solid land. Turning her head in curiousity, she finds herself facing a storm of death or rather, an angry Dead Master, who was tugging the poorly treated scythe along.

It was almost like as if horned girl were declaring, _How dare you make me come all the way here?_

Black nearly tilted her head in confusion as to ask, _What do you mean?_  
>She was clearly unaware of the sudden situation that Dead was getting at-and it wasn't like they planned a get-together schedule or anything related to the matter. Surely it wasn't her fault, right?<p>

The expression on her face merely made the other girl furious, enraged green narrowing at calm blue.

_Don't play dumb_ was written all over Dead's face. Her overly sized scythe threatenly said so while its curved blade was looking sharper as ever.

Black seemed taken aback. Then again, if Black Rock Shooter were a normal person, she'd panic, hold arms up in defense, begging for her life, and all etc. plus vice versa-but sadly, she wasn't. The dark-haired girl remained to appear unaffected by the girl of death. The scene would've seem like that she was daring the armed girl to attack and really, she wasn't putting much effort to do so.

Technically, she was allowing Dead Master to do whatever she wanted.

It was her job after all.

Seeing that it was a gentleman's quote to say "ladies first", Dead gladly took the first strike without a bit of restraint.

Black solely complaints into a defense state, clashing her own weapon against her opponent's. A bright blue flame illuminating upon her left eye, crackling with fuel of life.

After many, many times of fighting with Dead Master in the past, it was endless; a war of one on one. A questionable battle one or multiple may say, but never to interfere. It felt natural. Normal.

If Black Rock Shooter were to even take a single, quick glance at the girl, she possibly could see the pure beauty. A goddess in which she'd never dare to harm but it isn't her choice, is it not? For Black to be distracted by these thoughts, she begins to question her existence, her mission-_Thud!_

Black Rock Shooter blinks, the glinting fire slowly dies out as if her fighting spirit had been demolished.

The dark-haired girl merely realizes that she's lying on the cold ground, chained up and feeling a bit heavier than she was before.

She was staring into the eyes of Dead Master.

Black could feel the girl's breathing upon her bare, pale skin. She felt the deadly-looking hands cupping her face, their sharp edginess comfortably digging into the sides of her face.

It was sort of like the green-dressed girl wanted her to do something, willingly or not. She was purely stating the obvious, _Look at me._

The trapped girl wasn't sure what Dead had meant by looking as she truly was.

_Look at me_, the girl quietly yet harshly ordered.

Black Rock Shooter felt slightly strange, looking up at her opponent that was pouting down at her. What had happened to the sadistic fighter that would usually give her the mischievous smirk? The one to play dirty tricks at the last moment of her notice? The girl that wanted to put ugly scars, break her limbs, or create bloody markings all over her body to her heart's contents?

What had caused her to change or is this merely another scheme?

She felt her head being collided against the ground.

Knowing Dead Master, she would've done more damage than what she was doing now. Though, seeing this as a new Dead Master, this was merely the beginning.

Black saw Dead lie next to her. She felt arms circling themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to the girl, their legs intertwined. Dead Master was nuzzling her face into Black Rock Shooter's chest in a curled up position.

From there, Black could clearly hear the sleepy words murmuring from the horned girl.

_Notice me already, baka…!_

* * *

><p>Shiro: Mou...I miss writing fanfiction, but writing a quick one-shot has kind of made me feel better…<p>

Hiiro: ...Guilty even…

Kuro: We've been busy with reality: school, humans, family, and homework.


End file.
